


Fireworks

by shinysparks



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, My First Work in This Fandom, So please go easy on me, cannibal jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:21:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysparks/pseuds/shinysparks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the fourth of July, and Will and Hannibal have a brief conversation about firework-loving neighbors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by my own neighbors, who have been celebrating the fourth of July since first of June. Yep. I kid you not. _*head/desk*_

"It's so quiet out there." Will said, as he walked into Hannibal's dining room, a glass of wine in his hand, "Didn't you say your neighbors were stocking up on fireworks?"  
"They were." Hannibal said, carrying a large plate of meat in from the kitchen. "I informed them that fireworks are illegal here, but they were quite adamant that they were going to make us all miserable with their incessant explosions. They were quite rude about it, in fact."  
"So, what happened?" Will asked, sitting down at the table as Hannibal began to serve his version of a Fourth of July barbecue.  
"Oh, everything changed..." He said, "...when I had them for dinner."

Will choked on his wine, coughing hard, as he eyed Hannibal with both shock and trepidation. Hannibal stared back at him, smirking.

"Actually, I just convinced them that they should take their fireworks and go out of town, lest they run into trouble with the law. I may have mentioned that I worked with the FBI..." Hannibal said, still grinning, as he took a bite of his barbecue, "But I do like the way you think, Will."


End file.
